


Hell's Slave

by xHaruka17x



Series: Destiel Smut Bingo 2018 [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Blessed Rosaries used as Bondage Ropes, Demon Dean, Dom Dean, Exorcisms, Kidnapping, Priest Castiel, Salve Castiel, human cas, kinbaku/shibari, sub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 22:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x
Summary: Castiel’s work as an exorcist has caught the attention of someone much more powerful than a mere, regular demon.Destiel Smut Bingo Challenge Entry.Square Filled: Forgive Me Father for I'm about to Sin





	Hell's Slave

**Author's Note:**

> A very huge thank you to Kamicom for the amazing art work!!!!  
> Check out her page! http://kamicom.tumblr.com/

  
  
He couldn’t stop the filthy moans that left his mouth. He had no idea how long he had been in Hell. Time moved differently here, and he would have never believed for the life of him that he would ever find himself as the ‘pet’ of an infamous Knight of Hell. Castiel had grown up in a household that had skirted the supernatural since he was able to walk. His parents had been gypsies that had traveled roads many would have never dared to, and as a young, curious child, he had borne witness to many wicked things that went bump in the night. As soon as he had been old enough to understand, his parents had tried to shield him; tried to protect him from the evils that liked to seek and twist the hearts and souls of innocents. His family had also been acquainted with Hunters. With his parents’ many travels and knowledge of the supernatural that included healing herbs and ancients artifacts, Castiel had formed a strong repertoire with Hunters, which he later understood were humans that took it upon themselves to fight the leagues of evil supernatural monsters.  
  
By the time Castiel had been seventeen years old, he had been extremely well versed in the art of exorcisms in multiple languages and respective cultures. As he grew into his twenties, many from all over the world attempted to contact him with desperate pleas for help. When Castiel reached his thirties, he was widely known by the Hunters and innocents as a priest, as a holy man of God, and was addressed as Father Cas even though he had never actually gone through the vows nor been ordained. Still, he was viewed as an answer to prayer. Castiel’s specialty was to exorcise Demons from the human victims and still be able to keep their souls intact, which was no small feat and drained him physically, mentally and emotionally. However, he knew this was his calling, and he had fully believed he had seen all of evil’s faces… until _him_.  
  
Castiel was not a perfect man. He was not without his own darkness, nor sinful needs. He was an imperfect being, just as all humans were. He truly believed in the words “to love and let love”. The passion and purity of loving someone could never be wrong… until he met _him_.  
  
With his devotion to help all those he could, he had often dismissed his own needs; his own desires and wants in order to fully use all of himself for good, and to help the innocent ones that couldn’t fight for themselves. His reputation followed him to the deepest and furthest parts of the earth…yet somehow he had never considered that his ‘good’ actions would eventually get the attention of the King of Hell himself, Lucifer. Apparently, Castiel’s exorcisms had made quite a dent in the pools of the unholy, and Castiel was considered too powerful for the average Demon. He had no idea there had been multiple ranks in the Demon legions, yet he had chastised himself later, when it was too late, how obvious it was that he should have expected different levels of powers in the evil realm, just as there was mention of such things with angels, such as archangels. Lucifer was proof of that. Castiel had felt like an ignorant fool at not having fully grasped the danger he was in as a wandering ‘Priest’ that exorcised Demons. Instead, he had carried on, blissfully ignorant of the truth he had always known, yet had buried and refused to explore in order not to let it scare him from his ‘mission’.  
  
Lucifer one day had decided he had enough of this human’s meddling, and sent one of his elite Knights to dispose of him. A fierce and powerful Knight of Hell appeared before him, and Castiel had been lost as soon as two frightening and piercing emerald green eyes had looked upon him. He had trembled in the sheer heat the gaze had caressed him with, and had gasped in the charming and disarming smile the Knight had blinded him with. Castiel had been unable to move, rooted to the spot in his barren bedroom in the middle of a nowhere cabin as the tall and broad shouldered Knight, dressed in an ancient, formal all black cross overcoat that was finally stitched with red threads, appeared. A hideous brass brooch adorned his left front shoulder, which secured a blood-red cape that reached down to his ankles. The old, yet well loved boots sounded impossibly heavy in the deafening quiet of the wooden cabin as the Demon casually walked around it, looking over the few trinkets Castiel tended to travel with.  
  
He hadn’t known then what, exactly, the horned man in his cabin was, but it had been quite clear he hadn’t been just any demon. Castiel’s many wards and array of anti-demon symbols that were painted with precise brush strokes all over the small wooden structure did absolutely nothing to keep him out, and Castiel had never bothered to paint a devil’s trap inside of his resting place. There had never been a need for it before.  
  
Within the next breath, Castiel had found himself slammed against the far wall, unable to move a muscle beyond his need to breathe. The Demon was a mere inch from him. As fearful as he was, he hadn’t been able to look away from the beauty of the horned creature. The short, brawny spiked hair where the horns protruded from looked soft and clean. Long lashes caressed freckled cheeks, which also dusted his nose, and the man had the most sensuous lips Castiel had ever seen. The green of the Demon’s eyes held swirls of gold, and when he blinked, his true nature onyx eyes reflected Castiel’s reflection, and the priest felt a sharp pain of sadness course through him.  
  
Of course, the one being Castiel would find to be the most breathtaking, and that within mere seconds, wordlessly awakened a desire in him he had never known, was a Demon. The creature had asked him then if he knew what he was. Castiel had managed a small nod as he kept his blue eyes on the demon’s black ones. The Demon had smiled as he had gently caressed Castiel’s left check with sharp nails. He had educated Castiel in what and who he was. Lucifer had sent him to kill him. The Priest’s heart had stayed surprisingly calm at the statement. He had always known his line of work was dangerous; many Hunters had tried to warn him. The Demon had then actually introduced himself: Dean Winchester, Knight of Hell, one of Lucifer's most prized Generals of his army. Castiel’s heart had started to race then as his mind held on to the name like a lifeline.  
  
_“Hello, Dean,”_ he had managed to whisper between them, like a private secret.  
  
Dean had smiled at him. It was disarming and stunning all at once, and Castiel had found himself completely captivated. He had gone mad, he had been sure. This Knight of Hell had come to end his life, and yet all he could feel was…eagerness, yet he had no true understanding as to why. He felt excited instead of fearful, and when Dean pressed his lips to his, Castiel was gone. All of him had silently and surely surrendered to this Demon. He had fully given himself over without an ounce of fear or worry. All he knew within the depths of his heart was that Dean would take care of him. He felt an indescribable pulse within his soul, as if it yearned for Dean’s darkness, and needed to intertwine with it eternally.  
  
Dean didn’t kill him that day. Instead, Castiel became his pet, his slave, and his lover in the fiery realms of Hell. Castiel had always been an honest man, and as Dean had since repeatedly fucked him and molded him into his perfect love slave, Castiel lived for every moment, completely consumed by the unbridled pleasure the Demon bestowed upon him. He was a lost soul, in love with a condemned monstrous soul that somehow cared for him in the intimacy of their flesh, and every searing touch was blissful and made him quiver in need for more.  
  
With every passionate touch, caress and fuck, Dean would recite his most favorite words that made Castiel's insides dance in blended torture. "Forgive me, Father, for I'm about to sin."  
  
"Forgive me, Father, for I'm about to sin", before Dean would fuck him senseless, until he was hoarse from crying out in pleasure.  
  
"Forgive me, Father, for I’m about to sin", as Dean fingered him open and teased him mercilessly with a cross vibrator, just to see him blush at the sinful use of the symbol, before he came untouched for the millionth time.  
  
"Forgive me, Father, for I'm about to sin", when Dean made him ride his cock, hard and fast as he cried out in frustration, because the Demon wouldn’t let him come, not right away, as he aimed right for his prostate.  
  
"Forgive me, Father, for I'm about to sin", while he used rosaries to tie him up in intricate patterns of a Japanese form of sensual bondage that left Castiel feeling oddly at ease and _safe_ , just as much as he felt vulnerable and incredibly turned on. His cock leaked, and his hole quivered around the wet cross vibrator that Dean would work him over with.  
  
  


  
  
All Castiel was allowed to wear was a cassock and the clerical collar around his neck. Those physical things, along with Dean saying "Forgive me, Father for I'm about to sin" were all forms of belittling what he had once been and what he had once felt was his life mission...yet now, as he laid against his shoulders, resting on his tied up arms, with his ass straight up in the air, his legs tied to his thighs, and Dean fucking him slowly with the cross vibrator as he hit that perfect and sinful spot inside of him that made him soar high and feel so spectacular, to the point where his mind was completely blown in earth shattering ecstasy…he found that he never wanted to be anywhere else except in the grasp of Dean Winchester, Knight of Hell.  
  
  
 **End**

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU SEE ANY OF MY STORIES ON WATTPAD UNDER ANOTHER AUTHOR NAME BESIDES MY OWN (XHARUKA17X), **IT IS NOT ME!**. PLEASE LET ME KNOW IMMEDIATELY ABOUT THIS PERSON STEALING MY STORY. THIS HAS HAPPENED TWICE ALREADY. PLEASE COMMENT ON MY STORY OR CONTACT ME ON xharuka17x.tumblr.com. THANK YOU


End file.
